Gender Clarification
by frustrated fireworks
Summary: Mereka memperbincangkan sesuatu ditengah latihan mereka, yang diselingi oleh kejutan tak terduga dari Fran.


**Gender Clarification**

**By d**_**hee**_**S**_**afa**_

Setiap hari, setiap anggota Varia, akan berlatih fisik dan rohani demi kemenangan pada pertarungan masa depan.

Tak tahu apa itu Varia?

Baiklah... Varia ialah sekelompok kawanan pembunuh dari Vongola Famili yang diurus oleh tujuh orang. Tujuh orang tersebut dibagi atas 2 seme dan 5 u—uuhhh... sepertinya, kita tak perlu membahas soal i-itu. Biarkan saja para _fujoshi_ yang akan menentukan berapa seme dan ukenya.

Baiklah, kembali ke jalan cerita.

Seperti biasanya, Fran, anggota terbaru sekaligus termuda di Varia VIP (?), akan diurus oleh Belphegor, pangeran gila yang terobsesi dengan pisau dan 'Shishishishishishi'-nya, untuk latihan di tengah hutan. Tapi, sang Pangeran yang warna matanya tak diketahui itu malah terduduk diatas sofa empuk. Dengan malasnya, ia melempar pisau elegannya ke arah topi kodok yang dipakai oleh Fran. Fran menatap seniornya dengan bosan.

"_Neeeee, senpai_. Bisakah kita berlatih sekarang? Kita mendapat _death glare _dari Squalo-_senpai_, nih," beritahu Fran pada Bel sembari melirik ke arah Squalo, sang komandan.

Bel juga ikut-ikutan melirik ke arah pria berambut perak itu dan menyeringai lebar. "Shishishishi. _Death glare_? Bagiku itu cuma tatapan sayang pada Xanxus."

"Bel-_senpaiiii_. Sekarang Squalo-_senpai _siap menebas lehermu dengan pedangnya, loh," beritahu Fran, lagi dengan sekali lagi, tatapan bosan.

"Ah?" Bel mendongak ke atas dan mendapati kalau Squalo sudah menempatkan ujung pedangnya dikulit Bel. "Shishishishishi. Kau marah?" tanyanya dengan tenang.

Squalo tambah jengkel dengan seringai Bel. Rasanya dia mau mencabut paksa seringai tersebut dari wajahnya.

"VOOOOIIIIIIII! Tentu saja aku marah, bodoh! Jangan pernah bilang _death glare_-ku ini tatapan sayang sama bos brengsek itu!" protes Squalo. "Dan cepatlah pergi latihan bersama Fran!"

Bel mengerucutkan mulut. Dia tetap berada di tempatnya sampai ia mulai berdiri dan beranjak pergi dari ruangan gede khusus anggota VIP (?). "Ayo, junior bodoh. Kita pergi."

"_Haaaiiii,_" kata Fran mengikuti langkah kaki pengurusnya.

Setelah memastikan Bel dan Fran benar-benar sudah pergi dengan suara langkah kaki, Squalo langsung menyalakan komputernya untuk... ehm... melihat foto Xanxus...

...Dasar pembohong.

* * *

Hutan yang luas ini dipenuhi oleh berbagai jenis pohon, dari pohon pinus, pohon mangga, sampai pohon tauge pun ada di hutan ini! Hutan ini milik Varia, berhubung hutan ini masuk dalam wilayah rumah mewah Varia. Hutan ini biasanya digunakan menjadi sarana orang-orang melihat pemandangan, piknik, dan mengintip seseorang sedang berciuman. Tapi, yang lebih penting, hutan ini menjadi sarana latihan bagi anggota Varia. Dari kelas ikan teri sampai ikan paus (?), semua berlatih disini.

Seperti kedua orang ini —Bel dan Fran.

Sekarang mereka sedang lompat dari dahan ke dahan, sedang kejar-kejaran layaknya karnivora sedang memburu mangsanya. Tapi, yang ini karnivoranya lagi malas.

"_Neeee, senpai_. Kok, malas gitu? Nanti bakal dihajar Squalo-_senpai_, looooooh," kata Fran datar, tetap menatap lurus ke depan.

"Shishishishi. Biarkan saja dia marah. Kalau dia marah, aku bisa membunuhnya nanti," Bel terkekeh.

"Wah, kejam sekali. Bagaimana dengan kalau topi ini? Bisa aku lepas?" tanya Fran.

Kekehan Bel langsung terhenti. "Tidak."

"Benar-benar kejam. Topi ini terlihat bodoh dikepalaku, _senpai_," rengek Fran datar, dengan muka datar, dengan tatapan datar, semuanya datar.

"Tidak," kata Bel, bersikeras dengan jawabannya. "Jangan pernah lepas topi i—" ucapannya terpotong saat Fran berusaha melepaskan topi berhiaskan dua mata besar dari sekeliling kepalanya. Seketika itu juga, Bel melemparkan pisau-pisau ke topi ekstra besar itu ala Sebastian Michaelis (?). "Apa yang kau lakukan, junior bodoh?"

Fran menoleh dan memperlihatkan seperempat wajahnya pada Bel. "Melepaskankan topi kodok ini, Pangeran Bodoh."

CRETEEK!

Mulut Bel langsung tertekuk ke bawah. "Jangan, pernah, lepas, topi, itu, Bodoh. Dan jangan pernah memanggilku Pangeran Bodoh! Aku ini Pangeran Jenius!" teriak Bel penuh penekanan di setiap katanya, sedang membanggakan diri sendiri.

Sang Junior hanya berkata "_Haaiii_, _senpai_," dan kembali menempatkan topinya.

Dan, kejar-kejaran mereka pun berlanjut.

* * *

Sudaha setengah jam mereka kejar-kejaran, tapi, kali ini belum diselingi oleh pembicaraan mengenai siapa yang bodoh diantara mereka. Keheningan mencapai mereka. Aneh sekali...

Fran melompat turun dari salah satu dahan yang dipijaknya dan mendarat di atas tanah. Merasa aneh dengan kelakuan Fran yang tiba-tiba berhenti ditengah jalan, Bel mengikutinya. Bel juga ikut melompat turun dan mendapati kalau Fran sedang duduk bersila dan..., membelai kucing?

"Oi, Junior Bodoh. Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Bel seraya berkacak pinggang.

Fran mendongak sesaat sebelum kembali berkutat dengan kucing. "Tak bisakah _senpai_ melihat? Aku ini sedang membelai kucing imut ini."

Mulut Bel kembali tertekuk. "Aku tahu soal itu. Maksudku, kenapa kau berhenti latihan di tengah jalan?"

"Karena mau membelai kucing ini," jawab Fran simpel tapi sukses membuat Bel naik darah.

Bel kembali menusukkan pisau-pisaunya ke topi Fran dan langsung duduk bersila di samping Fran. "Kau kuizinkan bolos latihan kali ini, Junior Bodoh."

"Hnnnnnnnnn..." respon Fran datar.

Hening sesaat...

"Kenapa kau membelai kucing itu?"

"Karena mengingatkanku pada pacarku."

"Kau punya pacar?"

Fran mengangguk. "Tapi, dulu."

...

"Seperti apa dia?"

"Entahlah. Sudah 3-4 tahun yang lalu."

"Bukan M.M?"

"Bukan. Dia cuma anak buahnya _shishou_."

"Oh."

"Kalau _senpai _bagaimana? Pernah punya pacar?"

Bel menyeringai lebar. "Tentu saja punya. Aku ini 'kan tampan."

"Narsis sekali."

"Cih, itu urusanku. Aku ini memang tampan, kok."

"Tampan apanya? Posisi mahkota saja salah begitu."

"Biarkan saja. Ini gayaku."

"Oh."

"Hm."

Hening lagi...

"Oh, aku pernah dengar kalau _senpai_ itu pernah mencium Mammon sebelumnya. Beneran nih?"

Bel terdiam sesaat. "Benar."

"Berarti _senpai_ gay dong."

"..."

"_Senpai_?"

Bel langsung mengangkat dagu Fran dan mendekatkan wajahnya sembari menarik ujung mulutnya ke atas, membentuk sebuah seringai nakal. "Kau mau merasakan ciuman antara laki-laki dan laki-laki?"

"A—"

Perkataan Fran dipotong karena bibir Fran telah disapu bersih oleh bibir Bel. Bel memberikan Fran sebuah ciuman bertenaga, yang mungkin tak dapat dibalas dengan Fran. Tapi, Fran juga menciumnya balik dengan sama kuatnya. Mereka mengimbangi satu sama lain.

Posisi mereka yang pertamanya berdampingan, sekarang menjadi berhadapan. Lengan Bel telah melingkari pinggul Fran sedangkan Fran telah duduk dipangkuan Bel. Dan mereka masih berciuman panas. Hidung mereka bertabrakan dengan kikuk, tapi, tak membuat ciuman mereka berhenti.

Mereka berhenti sesaat untuk menarik nafas dan kembali mempertemukan bibir satu sama lain. Kali ini dengan mulut mereka terbuka lebar. Dengan kesempatan ini, Bel langsung memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam lubang antara bibir Fran dan menjelajahi isinya. Fran membuka matanya sesaat, terkejut dengan kelakuan seniornya, tapi, ia kembali menutup matanya dan membiarkan seniornya untuk mereguk isi mulutnya.

Lidah mereka bergulat satu sama lain, seakan-akan mereka memang senang sekali untuk berkelahi. Lidah mereka saling memelintir, seakan-akan mereka adalah dua buah per yang akan digabungkan menjadi satu. Dan lidah mereka saling bertautan, membentuk suatu untaian yang akan susah untuk dipisahkan.

Beberapa menit menikmati keadaan _french kiss _yang mereka lakukan, mereka memberhentikan ciumannya. Sudah kehabisan nafas. Tapi, Bel masih bergairah untuk _menyiksa _seniornya dan akhirnya, dia menyandarkan kepalanya di atas bahu Fran, kemudian, menempelkan bibir panas itu pada leher Fran.

"_Senpai_," panggil Fran.

"Hn?" gumam Bel, masih berkutat dengan ciuman di leher Fran.

"Pertanyaanku belum dijawab."

"Soal?"

"_Senpai _itu gay atau tidak?"

Bel berhenti menciumi leher Fran dan berbisik di telinganya. "Aku ini biseksual. Bukan gay." Dan, dia pun kembali menikmati kehangatan leher Fran melalui bibirnya.

"Oh, syukurlah. Aku malas soal gay."

"Hn? Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku ini cewek."

Krik krik krik.

"Apa?"

"Aku ini cewek."

"Bukan waria?"

"Bukan."

"Bukan uke?"

"Bukan."

"Beneran cewek, nih?"

"Cewek."

"..."

"Memangnya kenapa, _senpai_?"

"Oh, aku kaget saja. Soalnya dadamu rata sih."

Bel... Itu bukan perkataan yang boleh diu—

**BUUAAAG!**

Ah, terlambat. Wajah Bel sudah terpendam di dalam tanah.

Fran pun menggeretakkan ruas-ruas jarinya dan tersenyum jahat. "Nah, Pangeran Bodoh. Kau mau disiksa dengan metode apaan, hah? Metode-metode pembunuhan untuk anda sudah mulai terbuka, loh."

Dan, kepribadian kedua Fran pun mulai _menyiksa _Bel dengan caranya sendiri.

* * *

-_- ya tuhan... saya mesum sekali! Bikin french kiss gue. Aduuuh, gue merasa bersalah ini ._. dan pada akhirnya, malah **gender bender**. Dasar pecinta gender bender -_-

Mohon maaf ya kalau jelek. Soalnya kalau saya nulis, pasti saya nulisnya ga sadar :(

Okelah, mohon maaf atas segala kekurangan dan makasih udah baca.

Btw, otanjoubi omedetou Tsuna! Maaf ga tahu kalai hari ini ulang tahunmu :(

._.

**d**_**hee**_**S**_**afa**_


End file.
